Entering the Henson Kingdom
by Pricat
Summary: In a world ruled by Queen Lisa, four young adults are called upon to be Henson Knights and protect the kingdom and Earth from Mizumi and with their mentors by their side, good will prevail
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a random idea I had after getting fixated with Muppets Most Wanted and this story idea came to me, about a world called the Henson Kingdom made up of three realms, Muppet City, The Goblin City and the Fraggle Kingdom, but the kingdom is in jeoparsy from Mizumi, and if you've read Retun to Labyrinth, you know who she is.**

**But the kingdom is not defenceless as the Henson Knights are there to protect the kingdom and Earth, led by their mentors who teach them the way of the Henson Knights.**

**Now after years of peace, four young adults are called upon to become Henson Knights under the watch of their mentors Costantine, Gonzo, Sam Eagle and Scooter but can they do it?**

**I hope people enjoy this, as I have more of this to write.**

* * *

It was a warm Summer day in New York as Jean was getting his niece Casey from the airport as she was coming to live with him and his best eagle friend know g she would love it since she was enamoured with America knowing she would bond well with Sam as he was leaving while Sam was with the others, hoping he wouldn't get irked.

But he was unaware his best friend travelled into another world called the Henson Kingdom full of wonder, magic but darkness and this world might need help from four young adults who would become Tne new Henson Knights and protect the kingdom and human world from Mizumi.

He arrived at the airport, in the departure lounge waiting for his young niece who was twenty six but very creative and was visually impaired seeing her there hugging him as he chuckled.

"Hey Uncle Jean!" she said.

"Hey Casey, it's good to see you.

We're going to have fun!" he said as she nodded.

They were getting in his car leaving the parking lot but glad it wasn't the Le Maximum but was excited talking about her friends and he chuckled.

When they got to Tne house he and Sam shared, she went to her room and was unpacking her stuff and charging her iPad but humming as Jean was fixing lunch since airplane food was okay from what Sam had told him.

He hoped that he was okay, sighing.

He found Casey asleep from jet lag leaving her be knowing she would love it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam had been summoned to Queen Lisa's castle in the Henson Kingdom along with Constantine as both males were curious about what was going on as she explained that Mizumi was trying to take over, as both males agreed that she must be stopped.

" Yes but the new Henson Knights are in the human world, unaware of their magic but two of them have been found." Queen Lisa told them.

"Really, show them to us!" Sam said impatient to start.

Queen Lisa chuckled at this as she knew this, using the seeing globe reveal two female humans, but Sam gasped seeing Casey.

"Wow they look promising." Constantine said impressed.

"Yes they will make great Henson Knights with your guidance." Queen Lisa told them, as Sam was leaving going home.

He saw Jean fixing lunch but peeked into the Room where Casey was, sensing a strong magical aura from her putting the charm Queen Lisa had given him around her neck as it glowed.

He was hungry and getting snacks but were hoping Jean was okay.

"Hey you okay, you've been quiet." he said.

"I'm fine Jean." he said as he was sipping soda.

He then saw Casey awake in a suit of armour and her long cane had turned into a sceptre but in awe making him chuckle needing to explain going to her room but she was In awe, but loved magic and fairy tales.

"Cool!

I know we can do this Sammy!" she said making him smile.

Maybe being a mentor wasn't that bad but hoped Constantine was okay and had found his Henson Knight who was in the United Kingdom and were talking about things seeing her eat cookies.

He chuckled as she was cute plus she was related to his best friend and was seeing her sketch seeing he had inspired her.

He knew that it took him a long while to come out of his shell around new people like when he first met Jean but now they were best friends or like brothers and sensed in time, Casey would become his sister and saw her stop.

"You're a little shy huh, Sammy?" she said softly.

"Yes and sense you are the same, but it's okay, you can trust me as we are supposed to be Henson Knights and protect the kingdom from harm along with this world." Sam said.

Casey's sky blue eyes widened at that.

"Mizumi can send her magic into this world since people in this world make the kingdom stronger." he said.

Casey understood but was in deep thought as she wanted to help but already connected to her magic.

Sam knew this was going to be a huge adventure.

"Casey, Sam, dinner's here!" they heard Jean call.

"Coming!" both of them replied going downstairs.

A lot was on their minds but Casey had faith which stunned Sam remembering that Queen Lisa had unwavering faith in them and the other three Henson Knights and their mentors.

"Sammy, does Uncle Jean know or allowed to know about what we're doing?" Casey whispered.

"Hm I don't see wby we can't tell him, but we have to be careful with what we say because he is very overprotective of us." the blue feathered male whispered.

Casey nodded as she was pumped up to be a Henson Knight.


	2. Facing Nightmares

**A/N**

**Herre's more of the story and hope people are enjoying.**

**In this chapter, Mizumi tries to scare one of the Henson Knights but Casey helps her friend out with help from Constantine.**

* * *

But in the darkest parts of the Goblin City, Mizumi had been alerted that four new Henson Knights had been found and were hoping that she could beatbthem and take over as she had hid from Jareth and planning to show him by taking over.

"Hm so that little traitor Constantine is helping Queen Lisa huh?

He won't get far, as he is a shy tadpole underneath." she said using her dark magic to see into the human world, seeing Sam with his Henson Knight making her annoyed and was seeing Constantine with his Henson Knight, a strawberry b,once haired girl.

"Hm time to greet them!" she said using magic to enter dreams.

Constantine saw his Henson Knight toss and turn knowing Mizumi had entered her dreams and was spreading nightmares making him annoyed wielding his glowing sword as a dark creature jumped out, as it was one of Mizumi's creation as Heather wondered what was wrong.

"Mizumi entered your dreams turning them into nightmares but her creation did this, which I'm getting rid of!" he growled slashing it.

"I hope Casey is okay, but Sam's protecting her." Heather said.

"Yes he is but it's okay.

When you guys learn to use your magic, you can kick Mizumi's butt." he told her.

She nodded and was calming down but hoped Casey was okay as she missed her since she missed her.

"When you learn how to transport, you can visit as much as you want." he told her.

She nodded and were getting tired as Constantine tucked her in hoping Sam was helping Casey creating a seeing globe listening as Sam told him that Mizumi had tried to scare Casey but had helped her defeat it using her magic.

"Good your Henson Knight is learning, maybe you can help us." Constantine told him.

Sam understood but was hanging up seeing Casey lying awake since he promised Jean he would look out for her and being her Henson Knight mentor made this stronger in his mind and sighed yawning.

"Sammy you sleepy?

I guess being a mentor would tire you out." she said.

"Yeah but we're getting along." he said yawning.

He went to his room but getting into bed falling asleep.

Too many thoughts were on his mind plus he had been impressed by Casey using her magical powers in such a short time knowing her love of magic had prepared her for this, hearing the door open, sensing Jean's aura.

"Hey I brought you some green tea, as you seem stressed.

You and Casey are bonding well, but I was hoping you would as you two are both sides of one coin." he rambled but it brought a smirk to Sam's beak but one of his thoughts was protecting Jean from Mizumi.

"Yeah, she's an awesome kid." Sam replied waking up.

He was sipping tea but heard knocking on the door as it was Casey.

He knew she just wanted to be around him.

"You think Heather will be okay, after what happened?" she asked.

"Understandable as I sense you two have a strong bond, like your uncle and me, but she has Constantine to help her, he is her mentor after all.

Young Henson Knights have their mentors to teach them what they need to know, like courage, and a strong heart plus to use their magic responsibly and not for petty or selfish things.

Mizumi almost wiped most of the Henson Knights out but thankfully a few of them along with Queen Lisa's parents imprisoned her with Jareth's help." Sam explained to her.

"Wow... This is interesting!

I want to know more about the Henson Kingdom and the Henson Knights!" she said getting excited making Sam chuckle.

The rest of the e evening, he was telling her more of what he knew and seeing it in her mind's eye as vivid and clear as day.

Jean chuckled seeing his niece out like a light in her room wondering what she and Sam had been doing but the blue feathered male was being secretive, using the crystal Queen Lisa had given him, to talk to Constantine.

"How's Casey, after tonight?

I see a lot of potential in her." he said.

"She's asleep but I told her all about the Henson Kingdom and the Henson Knights, we need to find the other two." Sam replied.

"We will, don't worry." Constantine replied.

"Every moment we wait, the kingdom could be in danger." Sam said gravely seeing Constantine hang up, annoyed.

He needed his sleep plus would help search for the other two Henson Knights.


	3. Welcoming His Alternate Self

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like, and love where it's going.**

**Oh yeah I added Alternate Sam from my AU I kinda made up but I have a story about him that I might post on here.**

**In this chapter, Casey encounters her mentor's alternate self and lets him stay, since he is a Henson Knight.**

* * *

The next day, however a young teenaged blue eagle male in a black hooded top with crop jeans carrying a stars and stripes messenger bag was in New York but heading toward his adult self's house, but passed out as Casey opened the door surprised as it was the weekend plus Jean and Sam had left for work seeing he was hurt, tending to his wounds sensing a familiar aura.

"Wow, he is like Sammy!" she told herself putting a cloth on the blue feathered male's head hearing him whimper.

"Hey it's okay, I won't hurt you.

I'm Casey." she said.

"Casey huh?" he replied as she nodded.

She knew it was her best eagle friend but from an alternate world seeing him finger a star and stripes locket around his blue feathered neck.

"Yes I came from an alternate world but maybe this one is better, and I have a better life here." he said as she couldn't help but smile.

" Of course you do Sammy, you have Jean and a Henson Knight who's training me to be one." Casey said seeing him smile at her.

"Hm you're right Casey, I wanna stay.

It's okay right?" he asked as she nodded.

"Sure." she replied hugging him gently.

He chuckled but was hungry as she was fixing lunch but saw Sam home but gasped seeing his alternate self as Casey explained making him understand.

"Hm he needs us, and is a Henson Knight so he can stay, he needs to heal." he told her.

"You've met him before huh Sammy?" she asked.

"Yes but back then, he was too shy, frozen hearted but maybe he just needs us." he told her.

She understood making almond butter and jelly sandwiches but he chuckled.

"Maybe my alternate self likes them too." he said.

"Who knows?" Sam replied as they were going to train.

* * *

That evening, Sam's alternate self was still up sketching as Casey was asleep but he couldn't help but smile at that since he was sharing the top bunk in her room but needed time to get used to things like being around his adult self but was comfortable around Jean, sensing the other two Henson Knights had met their mentors, sensing his adult self opening a portal.

He was staying despite the urge to follow into the Henson Kingdom but was afraid to and was going back to sketching getting drowsy and passing out.

Sam was with Queen Lisa in her castle as he was worried about her, about everything as she understood.

"I'll be fine, it's The new Henson Knights you should worry about.

They need you and the others, to grow." she said.

"I know but Mizumi-" he said.

"She will not win as good will always win, and the Henson Knights will be triumphant as they always have been but you must relax." she said.

"I can't as a lot is at stake, Your Highness." he replied.

She stroked his blue feathered shoulder gently, as she knew it relaxed him but was understanding his worry.

"You must have faith in yourself and in the Henson Knights." she said.

"I guess..." Sam replied.

"Not I guess Sam, but I know.

My family have been ruling and protecting this Kingdom they created and loved for so long, they put faith in me running the Kingdom which I have and you and the other must have faith in the young Henson Knights.

They will grow in time, if you believe in them." she told him.

He was inspired by her wisdom knowing the King, Lisa's father had passed away but had faith in them and tbe whole Kimgdom.

"Okay." he said choking up as she hugged him.

She knew how hard it was for him to open ip, knowing Jean and his young Henson Knight were helping him take the first step.

He returned to the house he and Jean shared but going to his room looking for something under his bed, a case pulling it out and opening it.

Inside were long metal gloves with longer metal finger claws but were his weapon in battle, which he hadn't used in a long time but was going to tbe nearby woods, training.

"Hm I haven't seen you out here in a long while, and training with your weapon?" he heard a Russian accented voice say.

It was Constantine in his hooded cloak but had his sword that was full of magic.

"Yeah, talking to Queen Lisa inspired me.

You wanna spar?" Sam replied to him.

"Sure." he said unsheathing his sword.


	4. The Training Begins

**A/N**

**More of the awesome story and the training begins**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, Casey saw Sam open a portal to the Henson Kimgdom wanting her to follow him as she followed in her armour appearing in a forest and saw Constantine and Heather there along with Artie and Matt making her happy, as Sam chuckled knowing very well who the boys's mentors were, seeing Scooter join Artie and was curious seeing Constantine here.

"We need to train you guys in using your magic, and to defend the Kimgdom and your world too." Sam said.

"You see Mizumi can send her magic into your world and make herself stronger.

Queen Lisa had the ancient Henson Knights imprison her, but she broke out." Constantine told them.

"I see but we can beat her, and protect both worlds." Artie said but Matt was unsure.

"Matt!" Heather said as Casey was quiet.

They were then training but doing well but Sam knew Casey was quiet but determined which was good and needed to help her.

He and the others were using their magic to make keys impressing them.

"These keys will allow you to come to the Henson Kimgdom when you want, and explore but be careful and don't let your keys fall into the wrong hands." Sam told them.

They nodded as they were leaving but Sam was going home with Casey seeing his alternate self had been training seeing sweat drip impressing Casey.

"We were training too." she said as she was getting a drink.

Sam had made his alternate self a key to the Henson Kingdom as he was a Henson Knighr too and was wanting him to join them.

"Sure." he said as they were going but were having fun.

"So you guys are friends right?

I see why Queen Lisa made you guys Henson Knights." Scooter said to Artie.

He and the other mentors were living with their Henson Knights but hidden from their families so they didn't know as it was a secret but he was telling Scooter about other things.

"I bet Matt's having fun with a certain dare devil." he said.

Artie nodded as they were on the computer playing a video game.

He didn't know why Matt had been like that to Casey as she was just asking questions as Scooter sensed he was upset about something.

"It's Matt being out of line during training, as Casey was being herself and he hurt her feelings, which is wrong." he told him.

Scooter agreed as he knew that what Matt had done wasn't the behaviour of a Henson Knight, and Artie knew Heather had yelled at Matt after that.

"Maybe he realised what he did was wrong, and made up or Gonzo probably talked to him." Scooter said as Artie shrugged.

He knew that maybe Sam was helping Casey as he had witnessed it and so had Constantine.

"Knowing how close those two are, Sam probably calmed her down.

With one of his hugs." he said using his crystal.

He saw Casey asleep but Sam was talking to somebody that looked like him but younger.

"Casey is pretty mad, and she has a read on to be.

I'm letting her cool down but we talked." Sam told him.

Scooter was relieved by that, and was hoping it wouldn't prevent them from growing as a team.


	5. Taming Wildness

**A/N**

**Here's more and after talkingvaboutbthe story to my friends, I felt like updating the story **

**Sam's kids Alex and Benny are being mischievous with their magic including spelling Jean but their father and the other Henson Knights might get them to behave**

**Plus the mentors explain to the Henson Knights how their powers are linked.**

* * *

Casey was curious about how Sam couldn't fly yet he was a bald eagle and her Henson Knight mentor wondering if his teenage kids knew, seeingbthem bug Jean into giving them extra pancakes, using a spell on him which bothered Sam seeing Jean spelled.

"Hey, leave Jeanbug alone, as we don't use magic to do chores or use peopke with it.

Take the spell off him, now!" he demanded.

Benny removed it, seeing Jean shake it off, wondering what happened, since he had no clue about them being Henson Knights despite the fact Sam had to,d him about the Henson Kingdom.

"It's Kay mon ami, my kids were messing with you, but I stopped them." Sam said.

"Tbanks Sammy, as you care about me, Casey too, but why're your kids so wild?" Jean said.

"Blame Eunice, as after we divorced, she gained custody of them and spread lies about me to them and they believed her, making it hard to bond with them, but I love them very much." Sam explained.

Casey understood hugging him along with Jean, but knew she and her friends could help convince Alex and Bennybtbat their father cared but both eagle teens were spelled by their mother.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see." Casey said.

* * *

But in the Lyon house, Constantine couldn't sleep as he sensed that Mizumi was up to something but knew she had spelled Dominic into helping her but he knew how to break the spell plus he knew Eunice, Sam's ex wife was helping Mizumi too, but was worried about Nadya in case Mizumi did anything to her or Sneaker, seeing his young daughter asleep beside him.

She had been with Dominic but after being spelled, Constantine had taken Sneaker home with him but Heather thought of her as the sister she had wanted which relieved him.

He hoped things would be okay, seeing a storm was brewing outside, seeing Sneaker whimper but he used a calming spell on her.

Heather sensed her friends's auras, as Artie, Casey and Matt were there in their Henson K isn't armour as she transformed into hers ready to help.

Their mentors were ready too, but Scooter noticed Sam hadn't transformed knowing something was wrong.

"Mizumi sent this storm,to scare the city and cause major damage." Artie said said as they agreed knowing they had to combine their strength as magic emitted calming the storm, but Casey had things on her mind.

But she had to tell her friends about Alex and Benny, s behaviour.

But in the Lyon house while Heather and his daughter Sneaker slept, Constantine couldn't sleep because he had too many things on his mind since Mizumi had Dominic under her control and worried that Nadya might be in danger along with Sneaker, sensing a magical storm brewing outside that threatened to cause damage to the city, placing a calming spell on Sneaker.

He saw Heathervawake sensing Artie, Casey and Matt along with their mentors auras transforming into her Henson Knight armour but they saw Sam hadn't transformed making them curious.

"Mizumi made this storm happen, but to calm it, you have to combine your magic." Constantine said as they nodded.

The Henson Knights were focusing as their magic combined unleashed lighting up the night but their spell was calming the storm, as it faded but Sam sensed his kids in the Goblin City making them underdtand.

"I can handle them, they're my kids even if Eunice-" Sam said leaving through a portal.

He appeared in the Goblin City, seeingbthe ruckus his kids had caused using their magic, but saw spell marks on them knowing Eunice had spelled them, knowing what to do, seeing the spell marks fade after using the Blade of the Kingdom to break the spell.

They hugged him making him relieved, but knew they had a lot to talk about, making Alex and Benny gulp leaving for now.


	6. Trying To Find His Sister

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope people like.**

**The Henson Knights discover an new under water world ruled bybselkies**

Constantine and Sam were having their usual sparring match in the nearby woods but Constantine was using his sword while Sam was using his talon gloves instead of the Blade of the Kingdom which he used when in emergencies like when Alex and Benny had been spelled by their mother.

They were havingbfun and letting loose but unaware Alex and Benny were watching their father fight since he had never shown beingva good fighter, plus they knew he was good with swords.

"We should go now, as I think Queen Lisa wants to talk to us." Constantine said opening a portal to Queen Lisa's castle.

Sne chuckled seeingbthem, showing them an new realm had opened, but it was under water which worried Sam because he hated water touching his feathers as it made them fluff up.

He was surprised that Artie and Casey had went exploring but we're selkies but had dolphin tails making Constantine smile.

"You're worried about Mizumi wrecking it, right?" he said as Queen Lisa nodded but she wanted to talk to him on his own.

* * *

Heather sensed that Constantine had something on his mind since Queen Lisa had told him his older sister Toph was out there but confused and helping Mizumi because Mizumi had altered her memories making making him worry, explaining to her.

She understood as she hugged him knowing they could help Toph and made him feel better but he was scared.

She understood hearing him explain but was getting hot chocolate making him feel a little better.

He hadn't seen Toph since they were little so was determined to help her break free of Mizumi's grip making Heather determined to help him since he was her mentor but also her friend so made Constantine happy but was talking to the other mentors through his crystal.

They were discussing the new realm but they saw that their Henson Knights were exploring the new realm.

Scooter was playing video games with Artie while talking to the others, but they were havingbfu unaware Artie's cousin had seen Scooter making Artie sigh as they were using their magic but hoped the other mentors hadn't been found out as Constantine snickered.

"I'. An ninja, we're masters of hiding." he told them.

Artie knew this but was relieved his mother didn't believe his cousld have gotten busted as Scooter underdtood but hoped Mizumi wouldn't threaten the new realm they had found as Artie nodded hoping the others were okay unaware of Constantine's secret but later, they saw Sam there.

"Constantine went off into the kingdom on his own, I think he's trying to find Toph, his sister." he told them.

"I never knew he had a sister, but he must really care about her, if he went to find her." Scooter said.

"Yes, but Mizumi has her under her control, she doesn't remember him because Mizumi altered her memories." the blue feathered male told them

They had to go after Constantine before anything happened seeing both siblings fighting with intense skill but Constantinevsaw Toph leave and about to go after her, seeing Sam stop him.

"Right now she's still under Mizumi's spell, like you once were but we'll figure it out, I promise." Sam told him.


	7. CRevealing Magic

**A/N**

**More of the story as I felt like writing more.**

**Mizumi is trying to get her hands on Constantine's sword but using Nadya to get to him, but the other Henson Knights will help him.**

* * *

Sneaker was giggling as she had snuck into her father's room seeing his magic sword as she longed to play with it, but her Dad had explained that it wasn't a toy but a weapon which he wielded as a Henson Knight but the little thief took it but going into the Goblin Kingdom.

She was going to play with it, but giggling as it was activating shooting out magic unaware that Mizumi's creatures were watching since their queen wanted to take over.

"So, Constantine's little one has his sword, huh?" Mizumi said.

She was planning but knew how Constantine cared about Nadya from what Dominic had told her.

She was using her powers to cast a spell on Nadya, which refrozen her heart.

She knew this would upset Constantine, like she planned

* * *

Casey was taking a flight lap around New York but having fun as she loved using her powers and being a Henson Knight sensing something was wrong, as Sam nodded since Constantine had sensed that something was going on back home in Siberia, like extreme cold knowing Mizumi was behind this but didn't have his sword which worried him because he knew Sneaker must have it, makimg him worried.

Sam and the others understood as they were going to look for her as the little thief had his sword as Artie was using a locator spell.

"She's in the Goblin Kimgdom, guys, playing with Constantine's sword." Matt said.

They were going there but was having fun.

"Sneaker you have to give your Dad back his sword, as he needs it because Mizumi did something to Siberia and he needs it to fix the spell." Casey told her makimg Sneaker surprised but relented.

"Okay, but I was just having fun, with Daddy's sword." Sneaker told them.

Casey smiled as she was going with the others to Siberia seeing the guys from gulag running.

"Nadya, she has magic somehow!" Ivan said.

Constantine knew Mizumi had done this but was mad unsheathing his sword seeing Nadya there but she chuckled.

"Guys Mizumi spelled her, she froze her heart!" Sam said as Casey understood but knew only Constantine could break it mamimg him understand.

Constantine knew what to do, he had to warm her heart again but doing so using magic but it worked seeing Nadya back to herself.

"W-What the heck was going on, as I was feeling strange?" Nadya asked.

"It's okay, but we should just relax." Constantine told her as she understood but they were going but Constantinne was worried in case Mizumigot to her or his friends.

Sam understood but they were going home, as Sam was seeing them quiet as he understood but was going to spar with Constantine but placed a protection spell on Jean just in case.

Casey understood but she was quiet but Sam understood but they would hang out later when he got back.

Jean was making dinner but magic unleashed from him making Casey surprised as she didn't know her uncle had magic but would ask Sam when he got back.

She was using her powers to help distract Jean.

Sam was surprised finding out, but knew Jean must have magic in him, like his hugs making Casey smile.

"We should be telling him, as he has to know!

What if Mizumi tries to hurt him?" Casey asked.

"You're right, but we have to be careful." Sam told her.

She nodded but was hoping that her uncle would take it well, but Sam would tell him for her and help him out.

"I hope he understands, as we could use his help." Casey told herself.

She heard giggles from downstairs seeing both Jean and Sam using magic but Jean seemed excited, not scared which made her .

She was using her own magic, impressing Jean.

She was explaining that she and her friends were Henson Knights makimg him impressed but understood.

She was seeing them helping.


	8. Understanding

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Constantine is beginning to sense his sister Toph's aura but he confides in Sam about it since he is shy around the others but he needs to find his sister Toph.**

**I like where this story is going**

* * *

It was night fall in the house but Sam was awake but getting some milk to soothe his nerves as he worried about Casey and Jean because Mizumi could use Jean against him but was sighing peeking into Casey's room seeing her asleep remembering how her magical spark had reawaken the Henson Kingdom and broken Mizumi's hold on the Kingdom.

He was stroking her hair gently with a finger claw as he had just checked on Alex and Benny knowing that they could kick Mizumi's butt with the other Henson Knights, but he sensed a friendly aura seeing Rowlf outside making the eagle curious opening the door, entering.

"Hey Sam, what's shaking?" he asked wearing a music note charm on his neck.

"Nothing much, but couldn't sleep, why're you here?" Sam asked.

"I don't have a Henson Knight of my own, so I was gonna crash with you guys if it's cool." Rowlf said.

"Sure." Sam replied.

* * *

The next day, the Henson Knights were training but the mentors were explaining about the bond between mentor and knight making Artie, Casey and Matt agree but Heather wasn't so sure because she and Constantine were having trouble bonding making the others worry, but Casey knew her best friend could do it.

"You guys have to try, you're the knight of Confidence!" Sam said.

"Heah, plus there's a higher magic called Alpha." Constantine told them but had been having thoughts about his sister Toph but wondered why but it made him distracted which bothered the others but Sam knew that Queen Lisa had been teaching them to sense auras which being a thief, Constantine was pretty good at it.

"It's nothing guys, just thinking." Constantine lied.

"I know you and something's bugging you, but you can trust us." Sam told him.

Constantine was going off on his own but Sam was there as he sighed telling him the truth making Sam understand.

"She must be looking for you, but there's something else." Sam said.

"I think she was forced into helping Mizumi but I have to try and free her, as Mizumi altered her memories but she helped me escape from those fishes that ate my siblings." Constantine told him.

"Maybe if you earn Alpha, you can use it to free Toph." Sam told him.

He nodded as he was needing to tell Heather but unsure if he could trust her but knew he could and was going to Heather's house but she wondered where he'd been.

He sighed as he knew that he had to trust the others but sighed.

"Sorry if I worried you, but I was talking to Sam about something important." he told her.

"Really?" Heathervasked.

He nodded as he wondered if she woukd understand.

"I wanted help, to save somebody precious to me, my older sister Toph." Constantine admitted.

"I didn't know you had an older sister, just Sneaker and Hector." Heather said.

"When you're amphibian you have zillions of siblings but most of them were eaten and after that, Toph was my only Fami,y as she taught me thievery despite being born blind.

I have this bad feeling Mizumi has her under a spell that altered her memories, but I have to try since fami,y is there for you, even if you make mistakes plus she was the only one who understood me." he explained his voice cracking.

"Aww we'll get her back plus the others will help." Heather said making him feel better.

Unknown to them, the other mentors had seen understanding but woukd help knowing his trust issues prevented him from asking for help.


	9. Helping Her See

**A/N**

**More of the story and Constantine is on a mission to find his long lost sister Toph but she is under Mizumi's spell which he is shocked by but determined to free her along with a spell that Wueen Lisa teaches him, but hoping that the spell works.**

**I like where this is going but quiet on the review front but it's okay so I like writing it.**

* * *

That night, Constantine couldn't sleep plus confiding in Sam had brought strong emotional energy in him but was breathing fast seeing Heather asleep cuddling some stuffed animal but all he could think of was Toph because he remembered being in her arms when scared as tears stung his eyes but wiped them away, because he felt like Bad Frog's didn't cry but they did going to meditate as it helped him cool down plus he was emotionally connecting to his fellow mentors, but they wondered what was going on with Constantine because he was being distant when normally, he would join in training, using his sword.

Sam sighed remembering how sad the Bad Frog had sounded explaining about his sister Toph so knew he was upset about her but knew they could find her telling the others making them understand but felt bad for him and saw him in the Goblin Kingdom jumping from tree to tree using his ninja skills makimg them curious which made them curious but impressed since the Bad Frog was so mischievous, but helping them and the others out, along with training Heather.

"I sensed my sister's aura in this area, so I wanted to find her." Constantine told them.

Sam understood as he knew that he had told the others about this but saw a mysterious hooded figure was there but for some weird reason, Toph's aura was leaking from her as Comstantine pulled down her hood shocked seeing that it was none other than his sister Toph but it made him confused.

"T-Toph, what the heck is going on?" he asked scared as she chuckled.

"Hello Constantine, Mizumi told me about you and how y-you-" she said clutching her head as her long bangs hung around her blue skinned face because memories were coming back slowly.

She then left but Sam saw a shocked look on Constantine's face.

He saw him leave but the others were about to go after him but stopped them.

"We should leave him be, because he needs his space." Sam told them.

They understood but Heather hoped Constantine would feel better so they were getting back to training and knew that Constantine would be okay because he just wanted his sister back which was understandable and he would help him along with the others since they were the strongest when they were together, and their Henson Knights were the same.

"Sammy, you okay, you seem distracted today." Casey told him.

He snapped out of it but understood as he explained making them understand as they felt bad for Constantine as he may be a Bad Frog but he was a good friend to them.

* * *

Constantine was feeling confused, hurt as to why his sister was helping Mizumi because since he could remember, she had been his family after what had happened to their siblings so this hurt and fireballs unleashed from his webbed hands as he had ditched training which worried Sam and the others but Heather and the others were understanding after their mentors had explained but wanted to help get Toph back for Constantine sijce the Bad Frog had stayed away from them, and in the Goblin Kingdom searching for Toph.

Queen Lisa had taught him a powerful new spell which could lift Mizumi's dark magic from people's hearts so he figured he could use it on Toph to thaw her heart but sensed her aura seeing Toph there but she kept looking at him despite being blind but sensed his aura sijce she had been having dreams involving him, but didn't know Mizumi had to,d her she had no family so why was that guy in her dreams?

"We're family, as you helped me when a terrible thing happened to our family." Constantine told her making her head hurt.

Constantine then used the spell Queen Lisa had taught him as it engulfed Toph entering her but she shook it off leaving.

He was going to the others as Sam noticed he seemed better unaware of what he had done but Heather had a feeling it involved Toph.

When they got home, he was telling her about what he had done mamimg her understand and hoped the spell would work making him nod but was drinking soda and eating cookies knowing Toph would find her way back to him which made that mischievous grin return which made her relieved.

"That's a good thing as Sam told us about this, but we want to help you." Heather told him.

"I know but maybe the spell will help, as I care about Toph because she was there for me when I needed it." Constantine told her making her curious because normally he kept things like this to himself but he sighed knowing he could trust her.

She was his Henson Knight after all but took a deep breath.

"She was the one who believed in me when I realised I wanted to be a thief, even though my other siblings mocked me but Toph didn't and after my siblings were all gone, she raised me along with training me in thievery.

That's why I'm so ticked about what Mizumi did to her." he explained to her making her understand but hugged him gently.


	10. Reunited

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope you guys like.**

**Constantine finally gets to be reunited with his sister, Toph but she is worried in case Mizumi knows but tells him about Mizumi's latest plan, to attack emotionally but the Henson Knights are strong willed.**

* * *

Constantine was thinking as he had found his estranged sister Toph whom had been fooled by Mizumi into helping her against the Henson Knights but hoped the spell he cast, which Queen Lisa had taught him would work because they could use another thief's aid sighing because he coukdn't sleep from memories of him and Toph as kids so had snuck out of Heather's room in her house.

He was making hot cocoa but it always soothed his nerves plus his webbed hands trembled in anxiety but was humming something from his past, a russian lullaby Toph used to sing to him when he coukdn't sleep.

He sensed Sam's aura understanding as the blue feathered male knew about Toph wondering if he was okay.

"Yep, I'm fine as what I did has to help, because Toph is important to me.

We've been very close, since we were kids." Constantine told him.

"I see, but it's good to open up." Sam told him.

The amphibian thief nodded as he hoped the others were okay.

Sam nodded as he was relaxing plus he sensed a magical aura from Jean, making Constantine understand but maybe Jean did have magic, plus Sneaker had magic too.

* * *

The next morning, Constantine was surprised seeing Toph asleep on the couch as he guessed his healing spell had worked on her, breaking Mixumi's hold on her which made him relieved because he cared about her but was making breakfast humming softly to himself, since it was six in the morning plus was drinking coffee.

He hoped that Mizumi didn't know but he and the others would make sure that Toph was safe.

"H-Hey..." Toph said softly sensing his aura.

"It's okay sis, you're safe

I really missed you, but everything will be okay." Constantine told her seeing her smile.

That made Constantine happy but made her coffee to help which she was drinking but was hoping that she would be okay but Heathef was curious but happy that Toph was here but she hoped he was feeling better, as Constantije nodded.

He just hoped that his sister would stay safe but knew she woukd want to help the Henson Knights kick Mizumi's butt but saw Toph sigh.

"I do, but she is planning to attack your friends emotionally." she told him.

Constantine had to tell the others but Toph was coming with him but Sam and the others were surprised.

"She said that Mizumi is planning to attack emotionally." Constantine told them as the Henson Knights understood but Sam had this weird feeling, that somebody was watching him and it was somebody from his past.


	11. Gaining New Allies

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope peopke are enjoying because I like where it's going plus watching Labyrinth recently inspired me to write **

**While Mizumi gets Dominic under her spell, Sam and the others are recruiting help from a certain somebody who entered the Labyrinth long ago.**

* * *

was angry as heck that Constantine had broken the spell on Toph that she had cast to make her join her side but knew that sooner or later the Henson Knights would fail but she was hoping that things would go her way but she knew Constantine's former Number 2 Dominic Badguy would help her going to find him as he was in British jail for stealing the Crown Jewels, or trying Constantine steal them.

He was surprised seeing a beauitful woman appear out of nowhere wondering how she had done that as Mizumi cast a spell on him to make him her servant leaving at once unaware Jareth's daughter Thea had seen this needing to tell Sam and the others.

She knew that Sam was getting Sarah to help them out but knew her father would be very intrested if Sarah did join the Henson Knights.

* * *

"Ugh why do we have to learn ninja stuff, from Constantine?" Matt grumbled as he and his fellow Henson Knights who were his friends were learning more skills but we're in the forests of the Labyrinth because Mizumi coukdn't set foot in there without Jareth finding out.

Plus Constantine was teaching them some of his skills since Sam and their mentors believed that his skills coukd help them since they had to rely on not just their magic but each other and their instincts but Artie coukd tell Casey was enjoying this training along with Heather using their ears and other heightened senses.

"Sam and the others to,d us it's not just our magic we need to use, but also,our instincts so Constantine is pretty keen in his.

I wonder where Sam went?" Casey told them.

They had no idea that Casey's eagle mentor was getting somebody who was accustomed to the Labyrinth but moreso magic but she hoped Sam was okay seeing Constantine clutch his head.

"Oh no, she didn't..." he muttered.

"You had a vision, tihht brother?" Toph said softly.

She was bonding with him and staying with him and Heather plus was becoming a Henson Knight since her brother was training her plus she saw Sam return but he seemed happy meaning his mission had been successful knowing the Henson Knights could help others in their world making them impressed but worried.

They were unaware their mentors were doing that but kept itva secret since Constantine had been teaching karate to kids that were being picked on making Heather impressed but Casey saw an abandoned nest of baby Eagles tending to them.

"We should take them to the Eagle Kingdom where they'll be safe." she said flying off.

Artie smiled as his friend was very caring and knew she was a good leader.


	12. Under The Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more and this chapter was inspired since I am coming down with something and could not help imagine Sam dosed up with a cold but Casey along with Alex and Benny want to help.**

**I know how Sam feels as I am under the weather too.**

* * *

Sneezes erupted in the Napeleon house which were coming from Sam's room making Alex, Benny and Casey worry because in the Eagle Kingdom when dealing with mischievous snow Eagles, Sam had been thrown into a snowball but had used his magic to get out but had been getting home the blue feathered male had been sneezing plus hiding it from Jean because he didn't want him or the others to worry.

Casey knew he loved sweet tea making some to help him feel better entering his room but he was blowing into tissues while reading but surprised that she had made him sweet tea seeing her sit beside him feeling he was burning up worrying.

"Sammy, you gotta tell Jean." Casey said pouring tea into mugs but she saw him she was singing Soft Eagle while cuddling him like her uncle Jean did which made the blue feathered male feel a little better.

"Thanks Casey, as I feel like crud." Sam said dosed up.

"Aw just go to bed, sleep it off as we need you to kick Mizumi's butt along with the others." Casey told him.

"You don't get it, a guy like me hates being stuck in bed plus you and the others need me." Sam told her seeing him clutch his head as he was needing rest seeing Jean catch him wondering but underdtood after Casey explained sighing.

"She's right Sammy, plus I have to call Dr Pucci to check you out." Jean told him leading him upstairs to their room tucking him in finding Ernest his stuffed eagle.

" Thanks Jeanbug." Sam said feverish.

"Ssh just rest Sammy, as I care about you." Jean told him but was leaving him to rest seeing worried looks on both Alex and Benny's faces underdtanding because they were very loyal to their dad.

* * *

The next morning Jean found a sneezing, feverish eagle in the kitchen knowing that Sam had a bad cold, needing to rest making him coffee to sooth his throat but carrying him which amazed Alex and Benny along with Casey plus was hearing Sam coughing and out of it so they were wanting to help.

"Can't we use our magic, to make Dad better?" Benny told Casey.

"We can't, as we never use magic to heal the sick and injured." Casey told them but Alex and Benny sighed because they cared about their dad.

"He just nedds rest, plus Uncle Jean is taking him to the doctor, in the morning." Casey assured both eagle teens understand because they were pretty loyal to their father because they had gone a while without him so they were very worrying about him when he got sick or hurt.

Casey understood but was hugging both of them.


	13. Becoming Mentors Themselves

**A/N**

**Here's more **

**Sneaker, Constantine's daughter and her friends become Henson Knight squires meaning Casey and her friends become mentors of sorts.**

* * *

"Sam you okay, you sure you want to go and train since you have a cold or getting over one?" Jean asked the blue feathered male eagle seeing him nod but blasts of snow unleashed making him in awe along with Casey but she understood plus hoped her friends can help.

"Yes Jeanbug the Henson Knights need to learn, if they're to defeat Mizumi." Sam said to him drinking coffee which was helping him making Casey underdtand.

She was proud of him for not letting a cold get him down but knew the others would take it easy on him getting dressed but getting breakfast.

She could hear Sam coughing a lot and sneezing but making the house cold making her sigh.

"Maybe he should stay home, so he can rest up and get over that cold." Casey to,d herself.

She was putting on her cardigan going to join her friends activating the portal to the Henson Mingdom going through but appearing making her happy but was humming to herself seeing Thea the you gbGoblin Prijcess join her.

"Those snow Eagles were very annoying but mynDad and Queen Lisa took care of them telling them to leave the kingdom alone." Thea told her.

Casey then was joining her friends but Artie noticed that Sam wasn't himself but didn't want to rest but they underdtood but their other mentors understood.

* * *

In the forests of the Henson Kingdom the Henson Knights were surprised seeing Sneaker, Constantine's young daughter and her friends there wondering what they were doing here but Sam smirked knowing they were becoming Henson Knight squires making Casey smirk seeing Jay, Sam's Texan nephew but she was hoping they would be good mentors to them.

"Casey, what's up with Uncle Sam?" Sneaker asked.

"He caught a cold after we were dealing with mischievous snow Eagles but he thinks he can handle it, but he can't." she told her.

"Can't we use magic, to make him better?" Sneaker asked.

"We can't use magic to heal the sick or injured." Casey told her.

"My Dad uses his magic for whatever he wants, like if we get hurt and nobody got mad at him so maybe my Das can help." Sneaker said but while in the Lanyrinth, they were goofing around, but Sneaker was irking some of the goblins.

Sam saw this shaking his head but he felt terrible from his cold sneezing a lot as snow was happening making Sneaker excited.

"Sam, you gotta go home and rest, or let Jean take care of you." Constantine told him.

He sighed because it was hard to explain but liked the idea of Casey being Sneaker's mentor plus she was enamoured by Constantine so it was good but shivering making the Henson Knights, his fellow mentors and Sneaker and her friends worry.

"Wow you don't look good Uncle, you gotta go home and rest!" Jay said to himm but Sam sighed at his nephew.

"The kid is right, you have a bad cold and it's affecting your magic as everytime you sneeze, snow happens plus we need you to help guide Ca"Holy crow, sey and her friends." Scooter heard Jean say surprising them.

"Holy crow, he's one of us!" Constantine said as the others laughed.

"I had a feeling my uncle was one of us, no wonder his hug s are magical." Casey said seeing Sam relent following Jean home but Casey knew that Sam would be okay.


	14. Meeting Poe

That night in his room in Jean's house Sam felt an old but familiar aura which belonged to his cousin Poe was estranged but half vampire because of his Mom being one guessing his teenage cousin was needing help seeing him outside his window which stunned him letting him in but the silver feathered eagle male seemed upset about something, making Sam worry knowing what to do like when they were little kids hugging him seeing him calm down sniffling.

He saw a Henson Knight charm around his neck making the older blue feathered male understand that his younger cousin had just became a Henson Knight but guessed Mizumi was after him needing to get Casey and her friends since they could help Poe get used to his powers so was Getying Casey seeing the girl there curious about Poe making Sam chuckle.

"This is my cousin Poe, he needs our help because he just became a Henson Knight and he's scared." he explained making her understand plus Poe looked at her curious and smiled at her touch revealing his fangs.

"Cool, what kind of eagle are you?" Casey asked.

"Half vampire, but you're not scared?" Poe asked shyly seeing Casey shake her head hugging him making him giggle.

"He really likes you, which is good." Sam told her making Casey happy getting snacks making Poe smile.

* * *

"Who does Casey live with, Sam?" he asked.

"She is Jean's niece, but a very brave Henson Knight who helped me fight the Alpha Eagle making me the new Alpha." Sam explained.

"She can help me, right?" Poe asked him.

Sam nodded but he saw Casey return with snacks but she couldn't wait to tell her friends about him having something on her mind.

"Does Poe sleep during the day?" she asked making Sam giggle drinking sweet tea since it helped him sleep.

"C'mon let's go to my room, let Sammy sleep or he gets cranky, Alex and Benny too." Casey told Poe as he followed her out of Sam's room.

They were in Casey's room but talking and hanging out but they had a lot in common which made Casey happy hugging him.

"Thanks, as I like when Sam hugs me but he's better in his moods, like not yelling all the time." Poe said.

"Thank my uncle, he befriended Sam, just like me with you!" Casey said making the silver feathered eagle male happy.

He was crawling into the top bunk snuggling into Tne blankets cuddling a vampire eagle doll since the sun was coming up plus she was tired too from the fun they'd had making Jean curious seeing Sam up that morning in a good mood.

"Things are okay, but I missed you." Sam said cuddling him.

Jean understood kissing his head making him giggle because he loved his adorable Frenchman.


	15. An New Henson Knght

"Wow, I never knew Sam had an nephew." Artie said.

"Yes, his name is Poe but very sweet and shy." Casey replied.

"I bet he's sleeping right?" Heather asked.

"He wakes up at noon, but he needs us to help him." Casey replied.

They were at Starbucks but Casey was telling her friends about Poe but Artie wanted to meet Poe making Casey happy because Poe wanted to make friends.

Jean smiled as it was very sweet because he and Sam were watching them but knew how Poe needed help with his Henson Knight powers but Casey was becoming his friend which was good.

"Yes, we can help him, if he lets us." Tney heard Constantine say.

"Relax, I just wanted some cocoa and a muffin." He said which stunned them.

"Okay then, carry on." Sam said.

Constantine nodded but could hear them talking which amused him but was sipping hot chocolate but sleepy since he was tired making Sam worry.

* * *

Poe was feeling shy as he saw Casey's friends while in Tne Henson Kingdom but they understood but Heather gave him a cuddle which made Casey smile along with Sam knowing how much Tne silver feathered eagle male loved hugs.

"Tbanks, guys since I do like hugs." Poe said.

"That's good, but you shouldn't worry." Artie said.

"You'll fit in, you'll see." Sam said to him.

"Wait, who's gonna be his mentor?" Heather asked.

"Casey, since he really trusts her." Sam said.

Poe blushed at that making them chuckle but Casey had s great idea about helping Poe make friends by going to Tne Eagle Kingdom as Sam understood hoping this would work because Poe needed a confidence boost.

He was going with them whi,e Scooter was holding down the fort.

Constantine hoped the kid was okay since Poe was intresting sighing but sparring hing Nadya was okay but would visit her later because he was hoping Mizumi hadn't pulled anything on her unaware Mizumi had spelled him with an nightmare spell, but hadn't told the otners guessing Sam knew.

"I'll use a counter spell to break it, and use sweet tea to get him to sleep." Sam told them.

Heather hoped he was okay but saw Sam casting a counter spell on Constantine breaking the spell seeing him relieved.

"This should help, as it helps Sam get to sleep." Casey told him seeing Constantine drink up. Passing out in sleep


	16. Creating Their Hideout

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope people are enjoying but I couldn't resist making Janice a Jrnsob Knight since Sam likes her plus those two have been on my mind plus Janice had postive energy about her, so I used that for her magic.**

**In this chapter, Mizumi tries to capture an new Henson Knight who just happens to be somebody very close to Sam plus the Henson Knights create a hideout with Janice's help as she teaches them that they and their magic are connected .**

* * *

was not happy Tne Henson Knights were getting stronger because it meant they would be able to defeat her plus she sensed two new Henson Knights so needed to capture them using Griffins but Dominic was unsure, since Griffins were half eagle meaning Casey and Sam could control tnem easily but Mizumi wasn't listening sending one to capture the new Henson Knight of positivity

"I hope you know what you're doing." Dominic warned her.

Sam saw Casey smirk because she knew who one of Tne new Henson a Knights was, somebody her eagle mentor loved.

"We need to hustle, as Mizumi is planning to capture an new Henson Knight." she said as she and her friends transformed into Henson Knights along with their mentors.

They saw a bunch of Griffins surrounding a golden armoured Henson Knight but the long hair made Sam excited but Artie saw Casey act strange around the Griffins, control,img them!

"It makes sense, her Mom is half griffin blood but let's help that Henson Knight." Sam said seeing Janice use her magic to send the other Griffins away making the other mentors smirk knowing Janice and Sam liked each other but Casey grinned at that.

"This is a good thing, but I guess Mizumi was trying to capture you, because of your strong magic." she said as Sam blushed making Scooter roll his eyes at this.

"Relax nerd boy, this is good for him." Constantine said as Artie agreed.

* * *

"No way, Janice became a Henson Knight!" Heather said as Sam blushed looking at her as she was in golden armour with wings but held a guitar like staff which fitted her since in the Elevtric Mayhem, she played the guitar but Sam hugged her.

"What kind of magic do you wield, since Henson Knights have different magic?" Artie asked as Matt sighed making Janice curious.

"I know, it's Positvity, since Janice is always happy, plus she's one with the universe." Sam said seeing Janice kiss him.

"You should come with us, Jan as we need to make a hideout." Sam said as she nodded.

Janice then had an idea about how to do it by connecting their magic together as the Henson Knights especially Casey was exvited about this making Janice smirk because she could feel a lot of good energy from her.

They were connecting their magic creating an amazing hideout that looked like a castle but different as they were impressed going inside seeing there were rooms that fitted each of the Henson Knights and their mentors making Janice smile plus it was hidden so Mizumi couldn't find it.

Later that evening both Janice and Sam were with Queen Lisa in her throne room.

"You're doing well with teaching the Henson Knights especially using Rainbow Connection, a very special and powerful magic that can unite hearts which is very powerful." Queen Lisa said.

"Yeah, that was Janice's idea, to get them to focus but at least Mizumi is at bay." Sam said making her nod.

She was happy that Janice was helping him relax but it was a good thing sijce she could help them out with her good energy.


	17. Trying To Inspire

"What makes you think, I'm one of you?" Dudley asked as he and Casey were hanging out since they were good friends plus Casey sensed he could be a potential Henson Knight even though Matt doubted it.

"You have amazing magic Dud, so I know it okay?" Casey said as her eagle wings fluttered.

"Mizumi is ruthless and cruel, I admit but I don't know if I can be one because I'm not that brave." Dudley said making Casey understand

"That doesn't matter as we're a team, and we can work on it." Casey said surprising the dark blue skinned male.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Dudley said making her nod leaving but she wasn't giving up on him knowing Sam would know how to help flying to their base.

* * *

At their base the other Henson Knights were training but working on mastering Rainbow Connection as it was very powerful magic seeing Casey return making Sam curious going to talk in private since he sensed Dudley was timid about joining them, seeing Casey nod.

"Yes, he thinks that he wouldn't be a good Henson Knight but he has powerful magic in him you know?"said she said making Sam nod.

"He'll come around in time, just keep helping him and keep listening to your heart okay?" he said seeing her smile since he was right plus she wasn't giving up on Dudley sensing there was courage deep down.

Her friends wondered where she'd been but was telling them making Constantine and Toph understand because in time, courage would overpower the fear Dudley had seeing Casey nod joining in with training.


	18. A Magical Mishap

Sam and Tne other Henson a Knight mentors noticed that Dudley had gotten into the hideout guessing he had decidd to join up with them thanks to Casey but he was scared unleashing magic on Tnem turning them into kids!

"Oops, It was an accident plus you guys scared me!" Dudley said but the Henson Knight mentors looked cute as kids but his spell hadn't changed Janice.

"Aww, little Sam is just adorable and his aura is amazing!" she said making Sam giggle being hugged by her.

"Woah, what happened to them?" Arthur said curious seeing Casey hug little Constantine making Sam giggle.

"Dudley did it, when surprised." Constantine said pointing at Dudley making the Henson Knights giggle.

"Oh I'm sorry as I didn't mean to do that!" Dudley said as Casey hugged him since he was freaking out but it was helping because it had been an accident but they could make it work.

"It's okay, as it was a mistake but a funny one." Casey assured him sensing emotional magic from him like what she and Heather had but wanted to help him out like how Constantine and Sam had been teaching her and Heather to use Tneir emotional magic.

"We'll work on it, but right now we gotta help our mentors." Heather said seeing Artie and Matt agree plus Janice could help too.

* * *

Jean was stunned seeing Sam as a kid but Casey explained that Dudley accidentally spelled Sam and the other Henson Knight mentors turning them into little kids but Jean found it cute plus guessed Heather could have trouble controlling little Constantine plus Sneaker could help.

"You think Dud can fix his mistake?" Sam asked sounding squeaky making her smile because he was cute like this but Jean was fixing dinner.

They then saw a purple dragon with Heather's eyes making them surprised seeing Heather smirk but needing help because little Constantine was being hyper making Casey chuckle knowing that would happen so was helping her out seeing little Constantine jumping on Heather's bed.

"I see what you mean, but he needs a time out." Sam told Casey making her agree but using music to calm him down making Heather and Toph relieved because little Constantine was a ball of energy but Casey saw Sam smirk but yawning since to him it was way past his sleep time.

"C'mon buddy, let's get home." Casey said using her eagle wings to fly back to her uncle Jean's house but Sam was enjoying Tne ride making her smirk because she entered through her bedroom window but carrying him to his room.

"Aww, somebody's ready for sleep." Casey said tucking him in but putting Ernest his stuffed eagle beside him seeing him out like a light after kissing him goodnight leaving him to sleep after putting a protection bubble around him just in case.

She was checking in witn Artie and Matt saying they were fine with their mentors making Casey relieved seeing Dudley in Tne kitchen who was drinking tea.

"Is everybody mad at me, because of my magic?" he asked her.

"Nope, as it was just an accident plus our mentors are cute as little kids plus you have emotional magic just like me and Heather." Casey told him making him curious.

"But you seem able to control yours, without screwing up." Dudley said to her

"That was because Constantine and Sam helped me learn to control it, Heather too." Casey explained to him making him underdtand.

He wanted her to help him control his so he wouldn't screw up or accidentally spell others making Casey nod as it was a great idea.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story and I couldn't help myself Pkus Dudley was on my mind today plus he would make a good Henson Knight but his magic kinda turned Sam and Tne other Henson Knight mentors into kids, which should be fun for Tne Henson Knights


	19. Back Up

Casey was giggling seeing a hyped up little Sam being chased around the house after he'd tricked Jean into giving him chocolate milk making her chuckle catching the little eagle making Jean relieved because he found Sam as a kid adorable, hoping Dudley could fix his mess with the help of Casey and her friends so was hopeful.

"Yeah, plus Artie, Heather and Matt are taking good care of the other mentors." Casey assured him having cereal but drinking coffee seeing Samcurious making Jean chuckle.

"Sorry but coffee is only for big kids and adults, not kids like you Sammy but let's get some chow in you." Jea told him making Casey smirk.

"Oh okay, but the otners are okay right?" Sam asked sounding squeaky which was cute makimg her smile because it was cute

"Tbey're fine Sammy, don't worry." Casey said to him hugging him seeing Dudley asleep on the couch making her understand along with Sam.

They saw him awake rubbing sleep from his eyes which Casey found adorable seeing him drink tea and eat oatmeal with raisins

* * *

Artie, Heather and Matt were meeting up with Casey and Sam as they were at the park along with little Constantine, Gonzo and Scooter seeing Dudley watch them making Matt unsure

"He is Tne one, that did turn our mentors into kids." Matt said making Dudley sigh but Casey was annoyed by what Matt just said because it had been an accident.

"He was a manny to Tne goblin princess Tnea, so he can do it." Casey said seeing a sad look on his face making her sigh knowing why but seeing Rowlf who was her sister's Henson Knight mentor made her curious.

They then saw Mollie with snow eagle wings making Casey smirk wondering what she was doing here.

"I sensed you guys needed me, plus what happened to your mentors?" she said hearing Casey explain making her understand seeing Dudley.

"It's okay, as it was funny plus we can find a way to fix it plus Casey has emotional magic too." Mollie pointed out seeing Dudley nod but he knew Casey could help but she could help him too.

"Rowlf has been helping me with my magic, but he told me what Dudley did to your mentors." Mollie said seeing them nod.

They hoped that Mizumi didn't know or she could use this to her upper hand but the Henson Knights were prepared for this.

Janice nodded knowing this was true seeing Dudley bummed out over this sensing he was tired realising Mizumi had been using this to give him bad dreams because Poir sleep affected your magic needing to tell Casey and the others, which stunned Tnem.

"We'll help, but everything will be Ojay." Dudley heard Thea say hugging him which was helping seeing some of his magic unleash.

"We're very close, you know?" Thea said making Casey underdtand

* * *

A/N

Here's more, and hope you guys like plus the Henson Knights are dealing with their mentors being kids which is good but fun.


	20. Fixing His Mistake

"Hm, so their mentors are now kids thanks to that screw up of a goblin Dudley, eh?" Mizumi said after Dominic told her after spying on the Henson Knights for a bit.

"Yes it seems his magic unleashed, when the Henson Knights found him but Tne goblin queen Thea broke your spell on him." Dominic said making her sigh.

"Yes but it won't matter, because Dudley can't control his magic even when he and his parents were living with Jareth in his castle so not even the Henson Knights can help him." Mizumi said.

Dominic nodded as he knew this was true but hoped she was right or Tne Henson Knights would defeat her like in days of old.

* * *

"You mean Rainbow Connection, the most powerful magic in the Henson Kingdom can weaken Mizumi a lot?" Matt asked Janice as she nodded.

She knew that while the other mentors were still kids, she was teaching the Henson Knights with both Thea and Toph's help but they knew that Casey was helping Dudley control his emotional magic

"Yes, dudes it can but it hasn't been done in many years." Janice said as they were impressed knowing they could tap into this new kind of magic seeing their age regressed mentors taking naps, well most of them.

"I got him, he is my little brother after all." Toph said chasing after Constantine calm"ing him down which impressed Tnem.

"Yeah, but Casey is helping Dudley control his emotional magic." Artie said hearing laughter as magic unleashed impressing them making Tnea smirk.

She knew that Dudley got anxious but it was okay seeing him a little shaky which was okay seeing Casey hug him which was helping him feel a bit better making Thea smile because this always helped him when he'd been her manny

"It'll be Ojay, as we'll figure it out but we gotta keep trying but it'll be okay." Casey told her seeing Poe playing with the age regressed mentors chuckling which made Casey smile because it was very sweet to see him being cute.

"Hey, no fair!" Constantine said making them chuckle as they were chuckling.

"Casey then saw magic unleash from Dudley engulfing the mentors changing Tnem back to their normal ages!

"I knew you could do it, and we can help you control your magic but don't leave okay?" Casey told him making Tne male goblin nod but they were having fun seeing Janice hug Sam making him chuckle and go pink making Tne Henson Knights chuckle.

"I do want to stay, as Mizumi is cruel and the Kingdom needs us." Dudley told them making them surprised but impressed by his choice but things would be exciting plus they could use the help.


	21. Helping A Phantom Out

"Why is Deadly wandering around the Labyrinth, this late at night?" Sam wondered seeing Dudley sigh, as he knew that Ceadly loved being an night dragon.

"Relax, I can handle him, as we're related." Dudley said leaving the hideout.

The blue skinned and scaled dragon male appeared in the forests of the Labyrinth, sensing Deadly's aura but it was weak and unlike him finding his mischievous twin brother sitting under a tree.

"Whoa, you're sick, and burning up!" Dudley said concerned, taking Deadly to the hideout because his friends and fellow Henson Knights would know how to help.

At the hideout, Sam was shocked that Deadly was here, even though he knew the mysterious and mischievous Phantom of the muppets, he needed their help.

"He has a bad fever, so I need a cold cloth." Dudley told him, knowing the Henson Knights were with their families so didn't want to bother them, seeing Casey impressed that Deadly was here.

"He's sick, but nedds our aid as he might be a powerful ally." Dudley said to her.

"Aww, but we can help him feel better in no time plus uncle Jean is still at work, so I came here." Casey told him, making Sam remember Jean had said about this earlier.

He knew Casey was curious about Deadly, because Artie had told her a lot about him, making Dudley smile.

"Dudley can handle Deadly, but we gotta go, before zJean finds out we haven't been home." Sam said, creating a portal using magic.

Dudley sighed after they'd left, because he hadn't seen Deadly in a while, but was hoping that maybe Deadly would become a Henson Onight, after he felt better.

"Just rest up, as you need your rest." Dudley whispered.

* * *

Deadly began to stir later that next day, feeling pretty dosed up and terrible coughing as well as sneezing so was wondering where he was, plus his mask was gone making him worry like heck.

Dudley was happy, seeing his brother was awake but not too good and had brought him tea to help his throat going into Deadly's satchel finding his inhaler since Deadly had asthma.

"I've been feeling buggy, for a few weeks now but hid it well from you since you'd freak, so I was searching for ingredients to make a get better potion." Deadly said sounding unwell.

"I care about you, because we're family, but at least now my friends and I can help you." Dudley said seeing Deadly drink up.

Janice entered the room, examining Deadly, seeing he had dragon flu or a bad case of it, so he needed medicine along with resting seeing Deadly out like a light.

The Henson Knights especially Artie were surprised finding Deadly in the hideout, as Dudley explained that Deadly was pretty sick seeing Matt scowl at the Phantom of the Muppets.

"He nedds our help as he's sick, plus we're Henson Knights." Casey told him, seeing Artie agree with her.

Dudley was happy, that they wanted to help Deadly feel better, even if Matt didn't get it.


End file.
